


And Cuffed

by yeska_noka



Series: Collared & Cuffed [2]
Category: HiHi Jets (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sequel, Submission, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: A sequel toCollared.Ryo buys Mizuki a present for Valentine's Day, and Mizuki is totally into it.
Relationships: Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki
Series: Collared & Cuffed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	And Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mel and [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli) for the beta.

Ryo loves making Mizuki happy. It’s one of the things he enjoys most in life. 

He’s loved Mizuki for a very long time, and even before they got together, he always considered Mizuki his most special person. He constantly treated him that way, doting on him, spoiling him, caring for him. Mizuki's smile has always made the world feel a little brighter, and being able to make him smile means everything to Ryo. 

But once they became a couple, Mizuki got a little weird about it. He started going out of his way to do things for Ryo, too, but it all felt… stilted and unnatural. He’d give Ryo presents when he never did before, and it confused Ryo more than anything, because it was so out of character for Mizuki. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate the effort, but he just didn’t understand it. He didn’t need Mizuki to bring him things or buy him things - he loved Mizuki as he was, and all he wanted was to be with him. 

It took a little while for them to sort things out, new as their relationship was. Early on, Ryo realized that Mizuki was trying to be the perfect boyfriend. But the “perfect boyfriend” he was aiming for was something for the idol magazines, not something for Ryo. Because Ryo already thought Mizuki was perfect from the start. It took some very serious conversations for him to convince Mizuki, because Mizuki’s anxieties just wouldn’t let him think otherwise. But he trusted Ryo, and always had, and over time, with constant reassurances, Ryo got through those insecurities.

Once Mizuki no longer felt pressured to be someone else, once he got over the guilt of “not being good enough,” he learned to accept that Ryo’s love for him wasn’t conditional. He finally came to trust that Ryo would love him no matter what he did or didn’t do for him in return, and that all he had to do was just exist. 

Things got a lot smoother after that. 

They settled into it well together. It’s not the most balanced relationship, but it’s perfect, because it’s _them_. Ryo pampers Mizuki like crazy, and Mizuki savors it. It makes Ryo happy to make Mizuki happy, and life just feels more beautiful this way. 

Thinking about ways to make Mizuki smile is one of Ryo’s favorite ways to pass idle time. Thinking of new ways to please him, of ways to satisfy him and even drive him a little bit crazy… Now that he’s gotten used to Mizuki’s collar, Ryo’s been spending a lot of his time thinking about it.

Until now, Ryo’s control has been mostly verbal, an agreement between the two of them visibly represented by Mizuki’s collar, but the collar itself held no physical purpose. Sometimes, though, in the course of their lovemaking, Ryo has ended up physically restraining Mizuki, just with his hands or his choice of position, just holding him down. 

Mizuki loves the lack of control: the less control he has, the fewer decisions he has to make, and the more relaxed he can be. It’s something he can only do with Ryo. 

In the beginning, it was never something he intended to do. He’d want to feel closer, and he’d reach for Mizuki’s hands, lacing their fingers together. But the way he’d stretch out on top of him would render Mizuki powerless, hands pressed to the mattress next to his head as Ryo moved inside of him… and Mizuki liked it. A lot. It would be hard to not notice, what with the way he got much more vocal, but it took time for Ryo to realize exactly why. And as far as he can tell, when Mizuki can’t move, he just relaxes entirely, completely focused on whatever Ryo’s doing to him and feeling everything much more intensely. 

And so Ryo’s been thinking about it. At the moment, he’s limited to what he can do with only his hands or his own bodyweight. But if he could find some safe way to restrain him… 

It takes a lot of time and a lot of research to figure out what might be right, and even then, Ryo’s not sure about his decision. The cuffs he’s picked seem comfortable enough. The black leather is soft, thick and wide enough that they shouldn’t dig into Mizuki’s skin even if he pulls on them. The buckles are adjustable for a proper fit, and the clips are simple to use and can be undone in just a second. The system is flexible: the cuffs can all be clipped to each other, or connected by straps or chains, or attached to straps on the bed. They should allow for almost any position they can think of. And they come with a collar - a proper one this time, sturdy and functional.

He _thinks_ Mizuki will be happy, but he’s still nervous about it. They’ve never even discussed bondage of any sort. But worse comes to worst, they don’t have to use it. 

And it’s not that Ryo particularly wants to restrain Mizuki - he doesn’t. Nor does he think he’ll be any more attractive with the leather bands across his skin and holding him down - Ryo thinks Mizuki is exceptionally attractive _always_. Clothed or not, Ryo has a strong appreciation for how he moves, and for how he just _is_ , and bondage gear isn’t going to change that. But while the straps don’t make a difference to Ryo one way or another, he knows that they’ll make a difference to Mizuki, and that’s the part that matters. 

Ryo packages the cuffs and collar beautifully. The black leather is nestled carefully into red tissue paper, a nice contrast inside a simple white box. He’d found a glossy black gift bag to place it in, and a plain red ribbon to tie the handles together as a nice accent. It’s a very subtle hint of what’s inside and will likely go unnoticed, but Ryo’s pleased with himself nonetheless. 

The straps he keeps separate. The connectors are placed in a drawer with the rest of their toys and materials, but the morning of Valentine’s Day, he attaches the bed straps into position across the top and bottom of his mattress, under the covers. He doesn’t bring the gift to work. No way. 

But he realizes he probably should bring _something_ , and since Mizuki likes sweets, he stops by a department store before work to grab some fancy chocolates. Although it’s a Sunday, they still have some group activities scheduled for the afternoon. Ryo’s likely to get teased by the other members for bringing Mizuki chocolate, but he’d be just as likely to be teased for “forgetting” if he didn’t bring something, and at least this way Mizuki will be pleased. They’ll probably all get chocolate from some of the staff, too, but it’s obviously not the same. 

The chocolate was definitely the right choice, Ryo thinks, because Mizuki’s eyes light up as soon as he walks in, and he makes grabby hands at the bag. 

“Niiiiice,” Mizuki says, and looks totally smug and very happy when Ryo gets close enough to hand him the gift. 

Ryo barely has time to wish him a Happy Valentine’s Day before Mizuki’s digging for his sweets. Yuto just greets him with a “Yo” and an amused smirk, and Ryo wonders if there’s any chance Mizuki will eat all the evidence before Soya shows up to rag on him about it. 

“I don’t know why you’re the one bringing the chocolates when it’s obvious Mizuki’s the girl in your relationship,” Yuto points out, and Mizuki glares at him. 

“Fuck you. Just for that, I’m not sharing any with you.”

Yuto just snorts at that. “As if you were gonna share with me to start with?”

“I’d have thought about it.”

“Uh-huh.”

Ryo just leaves them to their bickering and goes to set down his bag. He checks the messages on his phone one last time before dropping that into his bag too, ready to get into work mode. He turns around just as Igari and Sakuma walk in. 

“I see someone’s gotten their valentine,” Igari immediately points out, not bothering with a greeting. 

Mizuki just pops a chocolate into his mouth, blissfully closing his eyes with an exaggerated _mmm_ , clearly not intending to share anything with anyone. Igari rolls his eyes and looks over at Ryo. 

“Good job, _girlfriend_.”

Sakuma has walked close enough to lean over and check out the packaging. He looks over at Ryo, too. “Ooh, expensive! Somebody is clearly spoiled.”

Mizuki just looks even more smug, if possible, and Ryo sighs. It’s about what he expected. But he’ll take a little teasing for a happy Mizuki any day. 

And Mizuki is quite happy, and remains that way all through their various shoots and interviews for the rest of work. It’s nice, and Ryo likes it when he’s energetic and bubbly, when he laughs more easily and seems more comfortable in general. It’s a good day. It’s even better when he goes to check his phone at one point during a break and discovers the chocolate tucked into his bag. It’s nothing special, just some low-cal, low-carb chocolate from the convenience store, but he feels touched that Mizuki even got him something at all. And that he went as far as picking something that fits into Ryo’s diet… it makes Ryo feel like he’s the luckiest person in the world. 

He catches Mizuki’s eye later and mouths a thank you at him, and although he expects Mizuki to just shake his head or brush it off, Mizuki surprises him. He gives Ryo a small smile, not enough to draw attention to himself, but it reaches his eyes. 

Later, when they’re getting ready to go, all loaded down with an assortment of bags and obligatory presents from the people they’re working with, Mizuki’s still bragging that he’s the only one to get a “real” Valentine’s present. 

“Yes, well,” Yuto reminds him drily. “We can’t all be dating Hashimocchan, can we?”

“Nope!” Mizuki singsongs back at him. “Just me~”

It was such a simple thing, but Mizuki’s a pretty simple person when it comes to stuff like this. And maybe Ryo is, too. He thinks about the chocolates in his own bag and smiles to himself, and he’s feeling pretty good about the world as they all leave. They wave goodbye to the others and nobody comments on the fact that Mizuki sticks close to Ryo’s side. It’s common enough, and they probably expect it by this point. 

“You want to grab food somewhere?” Ryo asks Mizuki. “Or should I make something?

Mizuki just shrugs. “We can just pick up something on the way home. It’ll take too long if you have to cook.”

Ryo laughs. “Are you actually hungry? You ate so much of the chocolate already.”  
Not to mention the tsukemen they’d been given for a late lunch.

“Mm, a little,” Mizuki says. “At least something small. Besides…” He smirks at Ryo as he finishes. “Aren’t you gonna give me a good workout?”

Ryo just thinks of the present he has sitting at home, his heart rate picking up slightly with nerves, wondering how Mizuki will react. “If you want me to.”

Mizuki just grins. “Always.”

In the end, they settle for stopping by the convenience store closest to Ryo’s house. They eat while walking, the side streets quiet enough to allow for it, and Mizuki makes a face when Ryo offers him a bite of his mixed grain onigiri. 

Ryo’s father is watching TV in the living room when they get home, his mother curled up opposite him on the couch and reading a book. There are open beers on the low table, and Ryo’s glad to see that they look settled in and comfortable. It means they likely won’t be leaving the living room for a few hours, unless it’s just to the kitchen for more drinks or snacks. Ryo has his own ideas for a lazy Sunday night, and he doesn’t want to be disturbed. 

Both of his parents greet Mizuki cheerfully enough, not getting up to make a big deal of it, and Ryo thinks it’s kind of nice that they don’t treat him like a guest anymore. 

Ryo grabs a bottle of water from the fridge as they pass the kitchen, for later maybe, because hydration is definitely important. His parents wouldn’t care if they grabbed some beer, but Mizuki won’t drink it, and so Ryo won’t either. And anyway, it’s not on his diet. 

Once they’re in his room, Ryo makes sure he’s locked the door properly. Even if they don’t end up using Mizuki’s present, it’s not something he’d want anyone else to see. 

Mizuki just looks confused when Ryo finally presents the black bag. “But you already gave me chocolates earlier.”

“They’re not chocolate,” Ryo says, feeling even more nervous with the way Mizuki is tilting his head. “I’ve been thinking about this as a gift for a while, and… I thought Valentine’s would be a good time for it.”

“Oh,” Mizuki says, and his frown worries Ryo until he continues. “But I didn’t get you anything.”

“You didn’t have to,” Ryo assures him. “Would it make you feel better if I gave it to you tomorrow instead? So it’s not Valentine’s?” 

He’s mostly joking, because he really doesn’t want to do that, but the look on Mizuki’s face is worth the risk of asking. He looks totally scandalized. 

“No! You already gave it to me, you can’t take it back now,” he says, clutching the bag so tightly it nearly crumples. 

“Well, then open it already,” Ryo says, and tries to keep his breathing steady as Mizuki hums in acknowledgment and unties the ribbon with nimble fingers. 

When he lifts the lid of the box, Mizuki is silent for a long moment, eyes wide, and Ryo stops breathing, waiting. Mizuki runs a finger along the edge of one of the cuffs and then finally looks up, his eyes much darker than they had been. “These are beautiful,” he says, and Ryo exhales a sigh of relief. Mizuki lifts the collar from the box and holds it out to him, tilting his chin up in obvious invitation. 

Ryo takes the collar, but doesn’t make any move to put it on him. “Don’t you want to take a bath first?”

Mizuki shakes his head. “You can’t give me something like that and then ask me to wait.” 

He lifts his chin pointedly again, and this time Ryo leans forward to fasten the collar around his neck. He does the same with each wrist and ankle cuff as Mizuki hands them to him, one by one. The good thing is that as long as they’re not clipped to anything, it should be easy to pull all but the tightest clothing off over them. Mizuki’s current outfit won’t be an issue. 

Ryo has barely looked up from buckling the last cuff to Mizuki’s ankle when Mizuki leans in to kiss him. He catches Ryo by surprise, and Ryo lets him take the lead for a bit. 

Even with the collar on, Mizuki’s free to do as he wishes unless Ryo tells him otherwise. He pushes Ryo back onto his bed, up against the wall, and practically crawls into his lap. Ryo would smile at his enthusiasm, but he’s too busy kissing Mizuki to really think about it. Ryo really likes the way Mizuki holds his face as he kisses him, and the way he seems to touch him almost absentmindedly, rubbing Ryo’s earlobe gently between two fingers, playing with random strands of his hair. He finds Mizuki endlessly fascinating, and it’s nice to think that Mizuki feels the same way about him. 

Ryo lets Mizuki kiss him like this for a while. Even if he’s usually the one who spoils Mizuki and gives him all the attention, he knows that Mizuki delights in making him feel good in return. He’s not shy about it, and although he can be a tease, he knows exactly how to push Ryo’s buttons and when, and he uses it to good effect. But especially at times like this, when Mizuki is going soft and slow, Ryo feels especially cherished. Gentle kisses, and Mizuki touches his hair and his cheek and his chin, fingers light against the side of his neck. Ryo feels like he’s floating, Mizuki’s touch the only thing anchoring him to the here and now, and everything else fades away except for him. 

Ryo slides his hands up from where they’re resting on Mizuki’s hips, catching at the hem of his hoodie. He pulls it upward, tugging it up and over his head, and Mizuki just raises his arms cooperatively. The tank top he was wearing beneath it gets caught up in the process, but they were going to have to take that off at some point, too, so it might as well be now. 

Mizuki returns the favor a little more leisurely, popping the buttons on Ryo’s shirt one by one, working his way down and following his fingers with his mouth. He kisses over the hollow of Ryo’s throat and dips lower as more and more skin is revealed. He sucks lightly at the skin just above Ryo’s navel as his fingers slip lower, and he goes for Ryo’s belt. Ryo just gets a hand in his hair, gently sifting through it with his fingers as Mizuki undoes the buckle and pulls it open, popping the button on his jeans as well. 

He looks up and grins, and heat washes through Ryo in a wave. “You look so good,” he tells Mizuki. 

Mizuki just carefully lowers his zipper and then reaches up to pull on the waistband of his jeans. Ryo lifts his hips so that Mizuki can tug them down and then leans to pull them off himself because it’s easier. He kicks them onto the floor in a heap on top of where they’ve dropped Mizuki’s hoodie. 

His shirt follows as Mizuki pushes it from his shoulders, leaning in to kiss Ryo again as he does, and Ryo shivers at the way Mizuki’s hands slide slowly down along his biceps. It’s such a normal thing and yet somehow so sensual, and Ryo sighs against him. They get stuck like that for a long moment, distracted, Mizuki just straddling Ryo’s bare knees as they kiss, Ryo’s hands on his waist and Mizuki just holding onto Ryo’s arms where he’s stopped near his elbows. Ryo’s shirt hangs loose from his forearms, but he’s not willing to let go of Mizuki long enough to take it off. Not yet. 

Mizuki’s mouth is gentle against his, familiar. He feels like happiness and home, and even if they never have sex again, Ryo thinks he could be content as long as he has this, as long as he has Mizuki’s heart. Ryo kisses him slowly, and the warmth of Mizuki’s skin beneath his fingers echoes the warmth inside his chest. It’s easy to lose track of time like this, lost in Mizuki’s existence, intimate and affectionate. Mizuki skims his hands back up Ryo’s arms to his shoulders, leaning into him closer, and Ryo wraps his arms fully around him to keep him there. 

There’s nothing new about holding Mizuki like this, and yet Ryo finds him captivating. He’s long since memorized the feel of his lips and the way he kisses. Ryo matches his movements perfectly, the soft pressure and teasing brushes that make Ryo feel like he’s melting. It’s sometimes hard to imagine that he could hold any sway over Mizuki at all, when Mizuki reduces him to his barest emotions, no thoughts in his head but for how much he adores him. 

Even when Mizuki switches his kisses from sweet to sensual, his movements becoming more full-bodied, even when he runs his hands down Ryo’s chest and ignites that first real spark of arousal low in his belly, Ryo’s thoughts about how much he wants him are blanketed in a warm layer of affection. He splays his hands wide across Mizuki’s back, trying to feel as much of him as possible, and Mizuki settles more heavily against him, humming softly into their kiss in appreciation. 

But it’s warm enough now that Ryo leans away from the wall, pushing Mizuki back slightly so that he can pull his arm free from his shirt. He gets totally stuck though, since he hasn’t unbuttoned the cuffs, and Mizuki chuckles. 

“Need help with that?”

Ryo fake-pouts at him and holds out his wrist, and he likes how Mizuki fails to hide a smile as he nimbly flicks open the button. He holds the edge of the sleeve while Ryo tugs his arm free, and then does the same for the other sleeve, pulling the shirt out from behind him and adding it to their pile. He doesn’t even wait for Ryo’s help as he wiggles out of his fashionable sweatpants, and those only get vaguely folded before being dumped on top of everything else. 

Mizuki wastes no time in knocking Ryo backwards on the bed and crawling over top of him. His kisses are much more insistent now, and Ryo finds it both ridiculously hot and entirely adorable. Mizuki is so cute when he’s impatient, but when he’s impatient _like this_... 

Ryo lets Mizuki lick his way into his mouth, and it’s like an adrenaline shot straight through his system. His heart rate picks up double-time and his fingers tremble slightly as everything goes more sensitive, his whole body attuned to Mizuki’s every move. He clutches his shoulders to steady himself even as Mizuki’s hands start wandering. 

Mizuki can play him like an instrument; he knows all of Ryo’s spots and exactly how to touch him to make him fall to pieces. Arousal pours through him quickly as Mizuki moves, pressing his knee against Ryo’s inner thigh in a way he knows is a tease, and Ryo can _feel_ the smugness radiating from him. It’s definitely time for Ryo to take more control. 

He wraps his legs around Mizuki’s to keep him from moving too much, trapping his calves beneath Ryo’s own, and catches his hands where he’s tracing the muscles of Ryo’s arms. With his arms and legs held down, Mizuki’s left to work with his mouth, which is dangerous enough. Since he’s on the bottom, there’s only so far Ryo can pull away, and Mizuki nips along the edge of his jawline, humming as he skims kisses across all the sensitive spots beneath. Ryo hides another shiver with a growl, using his hold on Mizuki to flip them over. 

“That’s enough from you,” Ryo tells him. He uses a hand to hold Mizuki down as he sits up, and Mizuki grins at him. 

“Are you sure?” he asks Ryo, openly dragging his gaze down Ryo’s body to where he’s clearly started to harden in his boxer briefs. “Because I had plans…”

As tempting as that is, Ryo has his own plans. 

“I’m sure you did,” he replies drily, and climbs off the bed to strip off his underwear. It wasn’t hiding anything anyway, and he likes the way Mizuki eyes him hungrily when he does. 

“Finish getting undressed,” he tells him, and doesn’t wait to watch. 

As they often do, Ryo starts a movie playing on his laptop and faces it away so the motion on the screen won’t be distracting. The movie is something in English so it’s just incomprehensible background noise, hopefully quiet enough not to bother anyone, but loud enough to disguise any of Mizuki’s accidentally less-than-quiet sounds. They’ve got it all figured out by now.

When he turns back around, he takes a moment to appreciate the view. Mizuki is sprawled out on his bed, comfortable and waiting for him, entirely nude but for his collar and cuffs. The black of the leather looks so good against Mizuki’s pale skin. Even if Ryo prefers Mizuki best just as he is, he has to admit that there’s a certain artistic attractiveness about it, the contrast of dark and light and the symmetry of the positioning. 

“What are you waiting for?” Mizuki asks him, reaching out with one hand in invitation. He tugs on Ryo’s wrist to pull him down as soon as he’s close enough. Ryo stretches out on his side next to him, propping himself up on one elbow so that he can look him over, running one hand down across Mizuki’s chest and stomach just because he wants to touch him and he can. Mizuki just smiles up at him wryly, indulging him. But his eyes are shining with happiness just as they were earlier, and Ryo loves him so much. His chest feels so tight, like there’s just too much emotion for it to contain, and Ryo leans down and presses his lips to Mizuki’s, letting all of his feelings seep into their kiss. He knows Mizuki can feel it by the way he sighs in contentment and reaches up to hold on to him. 

Ryo can sense the affection in Mizuki’s touch. When Mizuki covers Ryo’s hand on his stomach with his own and laces his fingers through Ryo’s, just holding his hand to his skin as they kiss. It feels so good just to be close to him like this. 

No matter how often they do this, the wonder of it is always the same. Ryo clearly remembers a time when he thought he’d have to live forever without ever knowing what it would be like to have Mizuki in his arms, when he was so desperately in love and so desperately scared that Mizuki would hate him for it. So even now, it still seems like a small miracle that Mizuki lets Ryo love him, and that he loves him just as much in return. 

He doesn’t show his feelings as outwardly and as openly as Ryo does, and certainly not in public, but Mizuki has his own ways of expressing his devotion. His collar is one of them.

It started more as a plea for help, but even then Ryo recognized the importance of it. The fact that Mizuki would let Ryo see him at his weakest, let him see him struggle with his stress and his disappointments and his anxieties, meant everything to Ryo. That when everything became too overwhelming, he came to Ryo for support and placed himself in his hands meant more than any love confession Mizuki could ever make. 

It means the world to Ryo that Mizuki trusts him with his life, and with his body, and with his heart. And Ryo takes that role very, very seriously. He’ll do anything for Mizuki. 

The collar is still sometimes a way for Mizuki to relax, a way to escape the daily pressures and responsibilities that he more often than not places on himself. But more and more these days, it’s become a way to have fun. Ryo thinks it’s pretty amazing when Mizuki fastens his collar around his neck not because he needs help, but because he just wants to play. Ryo can relax more too, less focused on taking full control like Mizuki needs, but instead paying attention to what Mizuki _wants_ , pushing him and being as demanding as it takes to get the reactions he knows he can. 

And judging by Mizuki’s reactions to his new cuffs, Ryo’s looking forward to seeing what he thinks of the rest of his present. 

Mizuki whines at him when Ryo pulls away, tugging on Mizuki to follow. But it’s easy enough to get him to do what he wants; he’s wearing his collar, so all Ryo has to do is tell him. 

“Come on,” Ryo says. “Get up.” 

He doesn’t make it sound super commanding, but Mizuki listens to him as always. He gets off the bed and stands up, allowing Ryo to finally pull back the covers. 

The look on Mizuki’s face when he sees the ring-studded straps across Ryo’s bed is pretty fantastic. He lights up like it’s his birthday, immediately pouncing back onto the bed like a cat in order to inspect them more closely. 

“ _Seriously_?” he asks, looking up at Ryo in excitement, and Ryo doesn’t even bother to hide his grin. 

“I’d hoped you’d like them.”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Mizuki says emphatically, twisting to throw himself down on his back on the mattress. He drapes his hands above his head expectantly. 

Ryo steps closer and kneels on the bed next to him, leaning over to attach Mizuki’s wrist cuffs to the ring directly above his head. The clips are double-enders, simple and easy to use, and small enough that there’s no way Mizuki can bend his wrists enough to manipulate them himself - it’s the first thing he tries, and he seems satisfied when he can’t undo the clips, and when a good tug doesn’t shift the strap more than slightly. 

“Do these too,” Mizuki insists, wiggling his feet to make his point. 

It only takes a second to connect him, and Mizuki looks entirely pleased when Ryo pulls back to look at him. He tugs on his bonds, squirming against the sheets when he can’t get free, and lets out a breathy sigh of delight.

He grins up at Ryo. “Hot~”

“Mmm,” Ryo agrees, because it is hot that Mizuki is so into it, and he bends down to kiss him soundly. 

It’s a little weird, because unless Ryo purposely instructs him otherwise, Mizuki tends to be fairly clingy. He’ll thread his fingers through Ryo’s hair while they kiss, wrap his arms around Ryo’s back to pull him close, hold onto Ryo’s shoulders or arms if Ryo leans within reach as he fucks him. So Ryo’s not sure how he feels about the fact that Mizuki can’t touch him. But Mizuki’s breathing is faster when Ryo sits back, and he’s looking at him with anticipation, and Ryo feels pretty good about this decision. He trails his fingers up and down Mizuki’s sides and Mizuki shivers, moaning at Ryo’s touch much louder than he probably should.

Ryo presses a hand flat on his stomach. “Quiet,” he commands him, finally taking some semblance of real control.

Mizuki follows orders immediately, clearly biting down on the inside of his lip to stay silent as Ryo skims hands up his sides again, but it doesn’t stop the way his body reacts to Ryo’s touch.

“Good,” Ryo praises him quietly, still moving along his sides as Mizuki twists slightly against his bonds. “Talk if you want, but,” he warns. “Whispers only tonight.”

Mizuki nods in understanding. “Ryo,” he breathes, very quietly. “It feels so good.”

Ryo smiles at that. “Good.”

He keeps running his fingers across Mizuki's skin, moving from his sides to his chest, down to his stomach, sweeping across his hips and along his thighs, until Mizuki is panting and desperate, tugging against his restraints more insistently. Ryo realizes yet another benefit of the cuffs. Mizuki is way too impatient to put up with this kind of teasing, and although Ryo could always make him, he tends to give in pretty easily once Mizuki gets grabby. If he gets him worked up, Mizuki starts pulling on him, demanding kisses, and demanding more. And it's hard for Ryo to deny him anything when he's like that.

But with his hands and feet immobilized, Mizuki can't touch him at all - can't even wrap his legs around Ryo's - and it makes it much easier for Ryo to focus. He realizes that although Mizuki has permission to talk, he hasn't, and suddenly Ryo wants to hear him.

"Tell me what you want," he instructs, and Mizuki immediately responds.

"Your mouth," he says, but he speaks out loud, and that's not allowed.

Ryo places his hand back on Mizuki's stomach, a reminder of his order, and makes sure Mizuki holds eye contact as he speaks.

"Your mouth," Mizuki repeats, this time in a whisper.

Ryo fights a grin and leans down to press a kiss to the front of Mizuki's shoulder. Mizuki just whines at him.

"Ryo..." It's hard to sound plaintive in a whisper, but Mizuki manages it.

Ryo just gives him the most innocent look he can manage. "Should have been more specific," he points out.

"Your mouth on my dick," Mizuki says in a fierce whisper, and lifts his hips into Ryo's pointedly. Ryo just ignores him, because he can.

"Too late. Don't be so demanding."

He hides his smile against Mizuki's skin, kissing down over his collar bone, sucking lightly at the beauty mark on his chest and slowly working his way lower. Mizuki whines again.

"You like this?" Ryo murmurs.

"You know I do."

Ryo does. He's also really enjoying the fact that he can focus entirely on Mizuki's reactions without getting distracted by being touched himself. It means he can take notice of all the little details, like the way Mizuki suddenly takes a sharp, quiet breath. Ryo pauses, not sure whether the reaction was to his mouth or his fingers, and tries again. Sucking gently at Mizuki's skin right above his breastbone gets no noticeable response, and so Ryo traces his fingers just under his bottom rib, and there. Mizuki's stomach indents obviously as he tenses, and Ryo glances up just in time to catch the way his eyes flutter shut momentarily. Interesting.

Ryo is surprised that after this long, he can still discover new things about Mizuki, but that makes this all even more fun. He repeats the motion on the other side, following the line of Mizuki's rib until he gasps softly.

"Sensitive, huh?"

Mizuki's response isn't anything coherent, just a half whisper interrupted by a quiet moan, and his eyes are closed.

Ryo sits back so he can watch more closely, and runs his hands along both sides, back and forth until Mizuki is panting harder, small shudders running through him with every other stroke.

"Ryo, stop," he whispers. "I can't– "

Ryo's inclined to ignore him again, but Mizuki's already so hard and Ryo can feel the way he tries to thrust his hips. He's held down by Ryo straddling his thighs and doesn't have anything to thrust against anyway, but Ryo lifts himself up on his knees to give Mizuki more room to move, just to see him try. It's amusing to watch him squirm, unable to fight the instinct to search for contact, and Ryo switching to running his fingers over Mizuki's hips, following his motion as he lifts his hips beneath Ryo's thighs and meets nothing but air.

Mizuki whines again, and Ryo figures it's time to move things along. He shifts farther down the bed, waiting motionless just long enough for Mizuki to open his eyes to see what he's doing. Once he's sure he has his attention, he leans down and takes Mizuki all the way into his mouth, as deep as he can, and Mizuki throws his head back on a long groan. Ryo only gives him a few sucks before pulling back, because he knows that if he goes for more than a minute, Mizuki's going to come, and Ryo doesn't want to let him off that easily.

He knows that freeing Mizuki's ankle will have him immediately twisting for more contact, so Ryo makes sure to give him verbal instructions this time, just for reinforcement.

"Don't move," he tells him, and Mizuki falls still, although his chest is still rising and falling at a quickened rate, and he looks like he wants to protest. Ryo knows he won't. He's still careful to keep a secure hold on Mizuki's calf as he unclips his ankle cuff from the strap across the bottom of the bed. Mizuki's not likely to actually kick him, certainly not intentionally, but he also doesn't have the greatest control when he's all worked up. Ryo pulls his leg out toward the edge of the bed and re-clips the cuff to one of the outer rings. He repeats this with Mizuki's other leg so that he's spread as wide as possible.

Mizuki doesn't say anything, but his face has gone much redder when Ryo looks back up, and Ryo knows he's embarrassed. Ryo just pulls him further down the bed by his hips, enough that he can bend his knees a little, and his arms are stretched out to reach the top strap, rather than being clipped just above the top of his head. Ryo reaches down to cup Mizuki's ass, stroking and squeezing softly until Mizuki whines again, and then he slips a finger up to rub gently across his hole.

"Which do you want tonight?" Ryo asks, and Mizuki understands the question. Ryo still uses his fingers to stretch him open, but more and more frequently they've been adding in toys, and Mizuki has his favorites. Ryo doesn't often make him pick because that's giving Mizuki more control than he needs, but with the way he's spread out and tied down, Ryo figures he can make him think at least a little.

"The blue one," Mizuki tells him, still whispering as instructed.

Ryo gets up to get the things they need. The blue one means the medium-sized, medium soft dildo that Mizuki prefers. It has enough give to slide in easily, and enough firmness to stimulate his prostate, should Ryo angle it right. It means he wants to come and doesn't want to drag things out, and Ryo figures they have plenty of time, so he doesn't mind. Mizuki usually won't come from just getting fucked, but this is all new and he's pretty worked up, and Ryo's curious enough to see if he will.

The angle is still a little awkward when Ryo sits next to him on the bed though, so he grabs a pillow and wraps a towel over it for protection, and then shoves it under Mizuki's hips to tilt him upward. Mizuki squeezes his eyes shut.

It's one thing Ryo doesn't really understand, but has long ago accepted - that Mizuki still feels embarrassed about sex, and that the things he likes best are the things he finds most embarrassing. Even after years together, and about a year of being submissive, Mizuki still somehow gets shy about things. Ryo doesn't get it at all, especially the part where Mizuki actually gets aroused by it, but he's learned to go along with it.

It was hard to push him at first, because Ryo's not embarrassed by sex himself and doesn't want to be, and so he didn't want to make Mizuki feel that way, either. But he thinks that maybe the heat of the embarrassment, the nervousness and the tension in it, all somehow contributes to the overall heat and tension of sex and takes Mizuki even higher. Mizuki can't really explain it, and only shrugs and says he likes it when Ryo asks. And Ryo likes to do what Mizuki likes.

So Ryo ignores Mizuki's embarrassed little whimper as he coats his fingers with lube, and just circles his rim teasingly as Mizuki pushes down against him, trying to get him inside.

Ryo pinches the inside of his thigh. "What did I say about moving?"

Mizuki stops then, trembling slightly with the effort of staying still, and Ryo rewards him by giving him what he wants. He slides one finger inside and Mizuki whimpers and shudders, but otherwise doesn't move. Ryo knows it's nearly impossible for him, but he manages anyway because Ryo told him to.

"Very good," he tells him, and picks up a quick thrust, stroking inside enough to have Mizuki moaning softly on every exhale. With his other hand, he picks up the dildo and trails the tip of it across Mizuki's abdomen, entirely teasing and pointless. Mizuki's stomach indents all the same, sensitive to the touch, and Ryo shifts to let the dildo rub against his cock instead. He's already starting to leak at the tip, and Ryo knows it's not going to take much.

He pulls away entirely for a moment to pour lube over the dildo instead, and Mizuki takes to whispering at him since he's not allowed to move.

"Please. Fuck, _please_. Ryo."

"This?" Ryo murmurs, holding up the dildo. He makes a point of spreading the lube around, squeezing it like he would if he were getting Mizuki off.

"Put it in me already," Mizuki insists quietly.

Ryo just looks at him and Mizuki rolls his eyes.

"Please."

Ryo grins. "Since you asked so nicely."

He shifts over a little closer so that he can see what he's doing, and positions the toy right where Mizuki wants it. It goes in easily, and Ryo enjoys the way Mizuki's voice is staggered when he talks.

"Oh, f-fuck. Yesssss." It ends on a hiss of pleasure as Ryo pulls on the dildo, stretching Mizuki wider. The shape narrows toward the base before flaring back out, and the change in width works great to stretch him as Ryo pushes and pulls, a lazy way of getting him ready, for sure, but still enjoyable. This time Ryo twists it inside of him a little, making him squirm as it rubs across his insides, and then he tilts it to a familiar angle.

It only takes a moment of searching before Mizuki jerks against his restraints, tensing sharply and suddenly. His cry is muffled as he clearly bites down on his lower lip, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Ryo presses the dildo into place as Mizuki gives up on staying still, writhing against the object inside of him and searching for friction. It's hot as hell and Ryo just watches, wrapping his free arm around Mizuki's raised knee where it's pressed against his chest and dropping a kiss to his skin.

"Can you come for me like this?" Ryo asks, and Mizuki tosses his head in a way that could be interpreted as nearly anything.

"Maybe," he whispers. "It feels like I can."

"Try," Ryo instructs, and he nudges the dildo further inside, pulsing it lightly against Mizuki and making him gasp.

"Yes. There. Fuck, _yes_."

It's interesting to watch Mizuki fight for it, to give himself over to the pleasure, entirely focused on the feel of the toy inside of him and nothing else. His embarrassment is gone and he doesn't care that Ryo watches him.

And Ryo _really_ likes watching him. It's getting difficult to keep from doing more than he already is, and if Mizuki doesn't come soon, Ryo's nearly ready to give up on watching and just fuck him. But Mizuki is very close, he can tell. The way he shivers and shakes, his thighs tensing, hips rocking as Ryo thrusts the dildo inside of him just the way he likes it. And then suddenly it gets harder to move it as Mizuki tightens further, a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat.

"Ryo, _please. Pleasepleaseplease._ I– " Mizuki begs and Ryo finally takes pity on him, reaching down to squeeze his cock. He doesn't even have to stroke him - just holding him is enough.

Mizuki gasps, pulling tight against his wrist cuffs as he comes, spurting across his stomach in thick strands. Ryo works him through it until he settles back down, sucking in deep breaths and going limp against the mattress. 

Mizuki looks so good like this, his bangs darkened with sweat and sticking to his forehead as he lays there, eyes closed and face flushed. His arms above his head and his whole body stretched out for Ryo to take in… 

Ryo trails fingers lightly across Mizuki’s stomach, tracing paths around the come staining his skin and leaving it undisturbed as Mizuki shivers from the sensitivity. Ryo’s so tempted to lean down and lick it all off of him, but even just thinking about doing it makes a wave of heat rush through him so intensely that he has to close his eyes for a moment. Things will be over much faster than he’d like, that way, so instead he just opens his eyes and grabs for some tissues.

Mizuki just hums at him as Ryo swipes his stomach clean, not bothering to open his eyes until Ryo gets up off the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Mizuki whispers, and Ryo’s quite pleased that he’s still following orders. 

He steps over to his drawer to pull out two of the loose connection straps he’d stashed there. They’re adjustable length and easier to use than chains, and won’t be cold against Mizuki’s skin. He holds them up so Mizuki can see them. “More of your present.”

"What are those?" Mizuki asks, clearly not understanding their function. 

Ryo just smiles at him - better to show than tell. He places them next to Mizuki on the bed and moves to unclip his ankles so that he can stretch for a bit, if he needs to. The blue dildo has slipped out of him, so Ryo just tosses it further down, out of the way. He grabs Mizuki by the hips and pushes him higher up on the bed so that his arms aren't extended nearly so much, and then leans up to run his hands over his shoulders and biceps.

"Are your arms okay?" he asks softly.

Mizuki says yes, but Ryo can tell from his expression that it's not quite true, so he unclips one wrist and brings Mizuki's arm down to take the strain off his shoulder. The way Mizuki sighs says it was necessary, and so Ryo leaves him free for the moment, not rushing him despite his own impatience. He lays down next to him, near enough that he can lean in and kiss him, slow and sweet, without weighing him down. Mizuki rolls into him as much as he can, seeking closeness, and his free hand is immediately in Ryo's hair.

Ryo reaches up without looking, not wanting to break their kiss. He runs his hand up Mizuki's constrained arm, feeling his way by touch, and frees his other wrist, too. He likes the way Mizuki reacts to that, murmuring something against his lips that Ryo feels more than hears, incomprehensible. But then Mizuki reaches down to touch him where Ryo is hard against his hip, and Ryo grabs his wrist around the cuff and stops him.

"Don't touch," he tells Mizuki, speaking right against his mouth.

He hopes he sounds like he's reiterating rules, rather than just too close to take much of Mizuki's teasing. But it does feel nice to have Mizuki's hands back on his skin, even if he makes him keep them above waist level. Kissing him, being close to him, Mizuki's fingers stroking gently through his hair and across his shoulders... Ryo seriously starts to reconsider his plan. He'd be totally happy to get off just like this, rubbing himself against Mizuki's hip, or just letting Mizuki do what he wants and touch him.

But he also knows that Mizuki will like it a whole lot more if Ryo actually fucks him, and especially if Ryo uses the straps the way he's been planning to. So he lets himself indulge for only a few more seconds before he pulls away from Mizuki's kiss.

"Hands back up," he instructs, and this time he clips Mizuki's wrists where they more naturally fall, not in the center above his head, but one ring out on either side. It's less of a pull and gives him slightly more range of motion in his elbows and shoulders. Mizuki automatically stretches out his legs for Ryo to clip those down, too, but Ryo stops him and attaches the loose straps to each ankle, instead.

Mizuki just hums at him in question, and Ryo pushes up on one knee.

"Bend your leg more," he tells him, and Mizuki does so, letting Ryo push until his knee is closer to his chest, and then Ryo holds him there while he adjusts the length of the strap. As soon as he clips the other end of it to the central ring on Mizuki's collar, Mizuki throws his head back and groans, and Ryo's glad he waited. Mizuki readily lifts his other foot so Ryo can do the same, and Ryo sits back for a moment to look him over.

It sort of looks uncomfortable, if he's honest with himself, but Mizuki is already trembling in anticipation, so Ryo pushes the worry from his mind. Mizuki's clearly more than okay with it, and he can always use their safeword if it becomes too unbearable - he has twice before, so Ryo feels secure in the knowledge that Mizuki can and will stop him if he needs to.

The position must put some pressure on his neck, Ryo thinks, but the collar and the straps are all thick and strong enough to distribute it well, and conversely, it's probably a lot less of a strain on his legs. The straps take most of the weight so that neither Mizuki nor Ryo have to spend much energy on keeping his knees up. Since they're only connected to the ankle cuffs, he still has a decent range of motion other than extending his legs downward.

Mizuki curls his legs against Ryo's sides as he positions himself, shaking before Ryo even pushes inside, and Ryo's a little worried that he's about to get loud. The movie they've got playing in the background will only cover so much, and it's definitely not going to hide anything if Mizuki starts screaming. Ryo wonders if maybe he shouldn't have ordered some sort of gag, too. Just to be sure, he reaches down a hand to cover Mizuki's mouth as he pushes inside.

And it's a good thing he does, because Mizuki's moan is nearly as loud as Ryo's, even with his mouth shut. Ryo wants to remind him to be quieter, but he feels so good and so tight around him that Ryo can't even think for a few seconds, is just kind of speechless as pleasure courses through him. He takes a deep breath even as he starts to shift, unable to stop himself from moving, but he knows Mizuki can take it. 

“Quiet,” he reminds Mizuki as he pulls away his hand and grabs onto Mizuki’s hips instead. He’s been waiting too long to really go slow, and it’s only a minute before he’s snapping his hips hard, pulling Mizuki into his thrusts. Mizuki manages to keep his mouth closed on his own, but his sounds are still bordering on too loud and Ryo just prays no one will hear them. He feels too good to stop, and just does his best to keep his own voice down as Mizuki tenses and tightens around him with every other thrust. 

Ryo knows that Mizuki enjoys getting fucked even after he’s come, even if he generally won’t come again. He says it still feels great, just kind of extending the afterglow. But today he’s clearly feeling it more than that - he’s already mostly hard again, his cock bouncing against his stomach as Ryo pounds into him, head tossing from side to side as he pulls against his wrist cuffs. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says, and it’s a little more than a whisper this time. “Ryo, I–”

Ryo leans down to cut him off with a kiss, pressing deeper inside and changing the angle so that Mizuki cries out. Ryo catches it with his mouth, covering Mizuki’s with his own and sliding their tongues together. Ryo likes that he doesn’t have to hold his legs, that he can instead get one hand under and around Mizuki’s shoulder and his other in his hair, pulling him up and into Ryo just slightly, as much as the restraints on his arms will allow. But Mizuki only kisses him for another moment before he pulls his head away, struggling to breathe, and Ryo just lowers him back down. He hangs his head, gasping into Mizuki’s ear as Mizuki writhes against him. 

“ _Stop_ , Ryo. Shit, I can’t… please…”

But there’s no safeword, so Ryo knows he doesn’t mean it, knows he’s just getting close, and so he ignores him, letting Mizuki gasp and beg and plead and say whatever nonsense falls from his lips. Ryo loves it when he’s like this, entirely desperate for it, and he’d hold out longer to hear more of it if he could, but he definitely can’t. Mizuki feels way too good, looks too good and sounds too good and it’s a euphoric sensory overload. Ryo sits up on his knees and grabs Mizuki’s thigh to keep him steady. He wraps his other hand around Mizuki’s cock and strokes him quickly, pounding into him hard and fast and feeling himself start to shake as his own orgasm comes rushing closer. 

Mizuki’s not saying anything coherent anymore, bits of words and half phrases scattered through his moans. His hands are opening and closing on nothing where they’re held above his head, and his toes are curled tight where they’re pressed to Ryo’s sides. Ryo strokes him even faster, his nerves on fire and too close to hold back himself, and he thinks Mizuki’s not going to manage. But just as he comes, everything flashing hot and bright, Ryo feels Mizuki clamp down tight around him, and _fuck_ , it’s like a wash of pure ecstasy right through his veins. 

Ryo lets himself drown in the sensation for a few moments, just breathing as Mizuki pulses around him, until Mizuki moans quietly, mouth tightly closed, and seeing Mizuki coherent enough to follow orders again brings Ryo back to himself as well. He waits until Mizuki relaxes to pull out, and Mizuki doesn’t even make a face at him, just lets his head fall to the side and cracks his eyes open to watch Ryo. He can’t extend his legs, his ankles still connected to his collar, but instead of squeezing his legs in against Ryo’s sides, he lets them fall open, flexible enough that his knees nearly touch the mattress on either side of his chest. 

Ryo has to fight not to let himself collapse down on top of Mizuki. It would be so easy, but so uncomfortable for him, all of the straps stretching in awkward ways. Fortunately, the simple clips serve their purpose well; Ryo has Mizuki loose in seconds. He pulls the pillow free from beneath him, which proves to be prudent, since Mizuki immediately yanks Ryo back down, wrapping both arms and legs around him to keep him close. 

“Kiss me,” he demands in a whisper, and Ryo smiles as he leans in to do as he says. 

“You can talk now,” he says before he closes the distance, and Mizuki just hums against his mouth, clearly not interested in saying anything if it means stopping. He licks along Ryo’s upper lip, slow and seductive, and Ryo pulls back just slightly. 

“You’d better not be trying to start anything,” he says wryly. “We just finished.” 

Although he can’t help smiling. Even if Mizuki wanted to, Ryo knows him too well. He won’t be up for anything more for a good while, and he’s much too tired to wait that long. Bath and bed are definitely the way to go. 

“Mmm.” Mizuki pouts at him. “But you gave me new toys,” he says. “I wanna play with them.” 

Ryo laughs. “We have all the time in the world for that. Be patient.”

“...Fine.”

Ryo sits up to pull the towel from beneath Mizuki, using it to wipe them down and tossing it to the floor. The movie on his laptop is still playing, but it sounds like it’s not far from over and Ryo’s too lazy to move, so he’ll let it play out on its own. He just reaches down for the bed covers and lays next to Mizuki, facing him, and shifts until they’re tucked closely together beneath the duvet. It’s warm and comfortable and Ryo knows it’s going to be a struggle to get up again for a bath later. 

“Say it again,” Mizuki murmurs at him, and although Ryo doesn’t remember saying anything, he can guess what he means. Mizuki has told him plenty of times that he loves the way Ryo says his name when they have sex. Ryo’s not overly conscious of what he verbalizes once he gets close, but it’s Mizuki, so he doesn’t worry about it. 

Ryo tilts his head so he can speak more closely into his ear. 

“Mizuki…” 

He enjoys the way Mizuki reacts to it, going more pliant and relaxed against him, a soft smile on his face as he sighs. Ryo kisses his cheek. 

“I love you, Mizuki.”

Surprisingly, Mizuki blushes. Ryo’s not sure why for a moment, because he tells Mizuki that all the time. But he understands when Mizuki speaks. 

“I love you, too,” Mizuki mumbles, and that’s much more unusual. Ryo knows it, of course, but it’s not like Mizuki to say it. 

“Thank you for the present,” Mizuki continues. “I really like it.” 

That much is obvious, but Ryo appreciates his words all the same, knowing that it’s not so easy for Mizuki to say them. Ryo just pulls him closer and kisses his forehead. 

Mizuki may not have bought him anything in return, but just being with Ryo, just loving him, is the best Valentine’s present Ryo could ever ask for.


End file.
